Sin City
by louiselane
Summary: When Professor Fine uses five out of the seven deadly sins on Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex, and Lana things get out of control. Now, how will Clark save the day if he is infected?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Sin City  
**AUTHOR:** Louise When Professor Fine uses five out of the seven deadly sins on Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex, and Lana things get out of control. Now, how will Clark save the day if he is infected?  
**RATING:** R  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark, Chloe/Lex  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex, and Lana  
**SPOILER:** Set after Exposed  
**DEDICATION:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and to the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, and Naughty Seduction.

_Smallville, Central Kansas_

Clark was in another of Milton Fine's World History classes. They were discussing the Seven Deadly Sins. Professor Fine asked them to pull out their text books and turn to page ninety-three.

"Mr. Kent… Can you please read the first paragraph?" Fine asked him.

"Sure, Professor…" Clark smiled uncomfortably, a little shy about reading out loud. He cleared his throat before starting to read. "The human race has always been immoral, shiftless, self-gratifying, and good-for-nothing. However for ages, humankind has struggled to find a conceptual system to rationalize their spiritual shortcomings. The challenge was formidable, the system had to be complex and inclusive enough to implicate a vast range of disgusting behavior, yet simple and memorable enough to inspire guilt in an illiterate peasant."

Clark looked to Fine, who made a gesture for him to continue reading. "According to Sacred Origins of Profound Things, by Charles Panati, Greek monastic theologian Evagrius of Pontus first drew up a list of eight offenses and wicked human passions. They were, in order of increasing seriousness: gluttony, lust, avarice, sadness, anger, acedia, vainglory, and pride. Evagrius saw the escalating severity as representing increasing fixation with the self, with pride as the most egregious of the sins. Acedia (from the Greek "akedia," or "not to care") denoted "spiritual sloth."

"Thank you Mr. Kent," Fine smiled at him and continued to read the same text. "In the late 6th century, Pope Gregory the Great reduced the list to seven items, folding vainglory into pride, acedia into sadness, and adding envy. His ranking of the Sins' seriousness was based on the degree from which they offended against love. It was, from most serious to least: pride, envy, anger, sadness, avarice, gluttony, and lust. Later theologians, including St. Thomas Aquinas, would contradict the notion that the seriousness of the sins could be ranked in this way. The term "covetousness" has historically been used interchangeably with "avarice" in accounts of the Deadly Sins. In the seventeenth century, the Church replaced the vague sin of "sadness" with sloth."

The bell rang announcing the end of the class.

"All right, you have a paper due on Monday on The Seven Deadly Sins. I'll see you then."

Clark was the last to leave. As he packed up his notebooks, he noticed Professor Fine examining a box. "Professor, what is that you're looking at?"

"I borrowed this from Metropolis Museum to use in my next class," Fine said, revealing a small box. He handed Clark the box.

Clark opened the box. Inside are seven different rocks, each a different color (violet, green, red, light blue, yellow, orange, and blue). The rocks looked like Kryptonite but Clark didn't feel weak or strange. "What are these?"

"They symbolize The Seven Deadly sins, they're from Egypt. I'll be using them in my next class then returning them to the museum. They're very rare," Fine explains, as Clark handed the box back to him. "I'll see you on Monday Mr. Kent. Don't forget about the paper."

"Thanks Professor."

After Clark leaves, Fine follows him to the Talon, without Clark noticing. He puts the box inside his jacket and smiles. "It will be an interesting weekend, Kal-El."

At the Talon, Clark met up with Lois who was talking to Chloe, Lana, and Lex.

"Perfect!" Fine exclaimed still spying on Clark. He smiled before closing his eyes and concentrating on cutting the power to the coffee house.

"Damn it!" Lois cried irritated. "That damn storm must have affected the power. I'll go check it."

"I'll go with you, Lois," Clark suggested.

As they started to walk towards the stairs up to Lois' apartment, a light hit Lois (blue), Clark (violet), Lex (red), Chloe ( orange), and Lana (light blue).

"What was that?" Chloe asked recovering from the odd sensation she had just felt.

"I have no idea, cousin."

The lights suddenly came back on and they all looked around at each other confused.

"Is everyone okay?" Clark asked worriedly checking the place with his x-ray vision.

"I think so," Lana answered.

"Weird," Lois looked suspiciously up at the ceiling. "I'm going to go check the fuse box anyway, will you still come with me, Clark?"

"Sure, Lois."

"Clark, I'm gonna go. I have to finish this astronomy assignment," Lana explained as Lois rolled her eyes. "I'll see you Monday, okay?" she said then kissed Clark.

"Okay."

"I'm going to go too. Do you want a ride home, Chloe?" Lex asked with a grin. "You're spending the weekend in Smallville, aren't you?"

"Yes, thanks Lex," she smiled at him suspiciously.

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

In Lois' apartment, she and Clark double checked the power but everything was fine.

"Weird… but kind of normal for Smallville," Lois concluded.

"Yeah," Clark said as he sat down on Lois' new bed. "Did you get a new bed?"

"Huh-huh," Lois said with a mischievous smile, as she approached him. "The old one was so not me." She pressed herself up against him then pushed him onto his back.

"Lois… what?"

"Do you wanna go for a test drive?"

"Lois… I can't…" but before Clark could protest, Lois straddled his hips and started to take off his shirt.

"I want you, Clark. Right here, right now," she said kissing him.

On the way to Chloe's house, Chloe yelled out, pointing to a store window, "Lex, stop! I'm sorry but did you see that dress? It's 50 off. I have to get it!"

"Right now?" Lex asked confused by Chloe's sudden desire to go shopping.

"Of course, silly the sale's not going to last forever. Come on," she made Lex park then dragged him into the store.

An hour later, after spending all her money and Lex's, Chloe had Lex drive them back to his mansion after Chloe insisted on baking him a chocolate cake. She dropped all her shopping bags in Lex's office and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure, you're okay Chloe?" Lex asked concerned.

"Of course!" she said dragging Lex into the kitchen and putting on an apron. "Don't you like chocolate?"

"I love chocolate."

"End of discussion, then."

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Talon, Lois was taking off Clark's pants and boxers as Clark finally gave in. He slowly slipped her bra straps off and began kissing her shoulder. He then took off her bra revealing her breasts. Clark looked up at her and smiled.

"You're too damn slow," Lois complained taking off the rest of her clothes. "There."

"Why the hurry?" Clark asked curiously.

"We don't have much time," she explained.

Clark flipped her over onto her back and Lois wrapped her legs around his waist. Clark kissed his way up her body making her moan. "Clark! Don't stop!" Lois screamed fisting the sheets.

They lay entwined together on the bed, "Ohhh… you are amazing, Clark."

"I know," he smiled proudly.

"I never knew how arrogant you were," Lois said whacking him with her pillow.

"What can I do, Lois? I'm just that good. In fact, I'm even better than you could imagine," he smirked.

"Is that so? Why I don't I believe you?"

"Do I have to prove myself to you? In fact, I'm a God on this Planet."

"Get over yourself, Smallville. You aren't that good."

"You wanna bet?" Clark started to kiss Lois' body again making her moan.

"Awww…okay, prove to me just how super you are."

"You asked for it, Lane," Clark teased. He lowered himself down over her and her whole body began to tingle.

Later in Lex's kitchen, the chocolate cake was finally ready. "Do you wanna taste?" Chloe inquired as she dipped her finger into the chocolate frosting for Lex to lick of. "So?"

"It's very good," Lex answered nervously, after licking her finger.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry Lex," Chloe slice the cake then put the first slice on a plate. "Aren't you hungry?"

Lex suddenly turned her around, "Starving." Without warning he started to kiss her neck. Chloe let the plate fall to the floor. Lex opened Chloe's blouse and started to kiss her as Chloe helped him with his shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist helping him with his pants and boxers as they collapsed onto the floor after they finally rid themselves of their clothes.

"Lex."

"Chloe."

At Met U, Lana was trying to do her work without any lucky. "You know what? This is really boring!" she told herself. "I'll gonna watch TV and sleep for a while." She turned on the TV and opened some chips to eat while watching an old movie.

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Chloe was also watching TV from Lex's bed. She was zapping through the channels when Lex walked in with breakfast.

"Good, food!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'm starving!" She started to gobble down her food without paying much attention.

"Chloe, hold one or you're gonna be sick."

"Sorry," she apologized a little embarrassed. "But I'm so hungry."

"That's okay. I think I've always been a little envious of you and Clark because of that."

"Because we're hungry?" Chloe asked confused.

"No… because of your family. You have a wonderful family that loves you …"

"Okay, that's not really related to the previous topic but … go on…"

"My father never loved me, not for a minute. Especially after what happened with Julian," Lex started to pick things up and throw them at the wall,. "I just hate this!"

"Lex, calm down!"

"Calm down? How can I be calm, Chloe?" Lex asked very angry. "How?"

"I don't know Lex…. But you're scaring me… you have to…"

"What Chloe?" Lex asked her heatedly. "WHAT?"

"Are you okay Lex?" Chloe asked. "You aren't yourself."

Suddenly, Chloe felt a force flow out of her body. She blinked then realized she was at Lex's mansion.

"Lex?" she looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Lex inquired.

"No, what am I doing half naked in your room?" Chloe asked then suddenly realized what had happened between them. "Uh, uh," she looked around trying to find her scattered clothing and started to get dressed. "Lex, are you okay?" she asked noticing his odd demeanor.

But before he could answer anything, Lex disappears. Chloe changed her clothes and borrowed one of Lex's cars and drove back to the Talon. "Clark will fix this. I'm sure he will."

"And you can fly?" Lois asked in disbelief. "Clark, would you stop with this game? I'm tired already. You starting to annoy me with this "I'm Hercules" game."

"You don't believe me? I can prove it!" Clark claimed as he ran over to the window and began to open it.

"Clark, are you crazy?" Lois cried worriedly. "Get away from there!"

"No, you must see!"

"See what? Okay, I believe you, you can fly, now get away from there!" she asked pulling him back from the window.

"Do you believe I can do anything I want?" Clark teased her. "Anything?"

"I do. I do. You are a superman!" she grinned at him, still trying to pull him away from the window. "Now come back to bed or you'll hurt yourself."

Lois felt a blue light hit her body and suddenly she was also free of her sin. "Clark?" she asked surprised to see a half-naked Clark in her bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" She looked down at her body and noticed she was also half-naked. "And what the hell I'm doing naked with you?"

"Come on, Lois. Come here," Clark pulled Lois towards the bed.

"No. Are you drunk?" Lois asked confused. "What is happening here?"

"I think I know what is going on, Lois." Chloe said startling Lois.

"Chloe? Do you know what's happening?"

"Maybe, I found this in Clark's loft," Chloe said showing Lois a paper about the Seven Deadly sins.

"Seven Deadly sins?" Lois chuckled after reading Clark's paper. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't think so, cuz. We all have the symptoms. You, Ms. Lust, me Gluttony, and meet Captain Pride here. Which means Lex got anger."

"Great, I had to get the worst sin. That explains why I'm … we're naked."

"Actually, I googled the sins, pride is the worst. We have to figure out a way to snap Clark and Lex out of this."

"And Lana, she was with us so she was probably hit too," Lois reminds her.

"Right, she must at Met U by now. She has an astronomy assignment to work on," Chloe said before phone started to ring. "Lana? Are you okay? Really? Really? Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"What?" Lois asked nervously.

"We at least we don't have to worry about her right away. It sounds like Lana was hit by sloth."

"Well Clark needs to be our first priority. He almost jumped out the window!" Lois pointed out. "Wait a minute? How did you get rid of your sin?"

"I think it was a selfless act. I was worried when Lex started to act violent. And you?"

"Pretty much the same, Clark was trying to prove to me he could fly so I was worried about him. So, it's a selfless act that frees us from the sin."

"Great, now we have to figure out a way to help Clark and Lex or … where's Clark?"

To Chloe and Lois' surprise, Clark had vanished for Lois' bed. "Great, we have to find him before he hurts himself…"

"Okay, we'll split up. You look for Clark and I'll look for Lex," Chloe suggested before Lois stopped her.

"Are you sure? He's violent right now."

"I'm sure. I have to help him, Lois."

"Okay, but be careful," Lois said giving her cousin a hug. "And remember what I taught you if things get out of control."

"I'll will. Thanks, Lois."

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

After Lois had changed, she drove around Smallville, looking for Clark. She stopped at the Kent Farm where she noticed Martha and Jonathan yelling up at the roof. She followed their line of sight and found Clark up on the roof.

"Clark!" Jonathan cried, trying to make Clark come back to his senses. "Come down!"

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lois asked as she got out of her car.

"Proving to everyone that I can fly!" Clark yelled from the roof.

"Oh God!" Lois groaned, before starting to climb the stairs up to the roof.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Martha asked concerned.

"It's the only away to help him, Mrs. Kent. I have to try something," Lois explains still climbing the stairs.

"Be careful, sweetheart," Martha said worriedly.

On the roof, Lois carefully walked over to Clark, "Clark, come here!"

"Lois, what are you doing? I'm about to fly right now!"

"I know, that's why I'm here," she whispered. "Take me with you."

"What?"

"Take me with you," she repeated shocking him.

"Aren't you freaked out?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"No, I always wanted to fly," she grinned at him. She held out her hand to him, but lost her footing and started to slip off the roof.

"Lois!" Clark yelled as he felt the sin escape from his body. He used his super speed to catch Lois before she hit the ground, but to his surprise he caught her still in mid-air. He was flying for the first time without Kal-el influence.

"So… you really can fly, huh?" Lois grinned at him, when he landed with her in his arms.

"Well…"

"Chloe!" Lois suddenly remembered her cousin. "We need to find her. Lex was infected by the wrath sin. He could hurt her."

At Luthorcorp, Chloe was looking for Lex, she had her flashlight out since everything was dark. "Lex?" she called out without any response. "Are you there?"

She sensed somebody behind her, she turned around expecting to see Lex but to her surprise it was Lionel Luthor. "Ms. Sullivan?"

"Mr. Luthor, you scared the hell of me," she sighed in relief. "Where's Lex?"

"I haven't seen my son since yesterday. Why? Is he okay?" Lionel inquired worriedly.

"It's a long story but he's infected. He could be dangerous."

"Infected? Infected by what?"

"What do you know about the Seven Deadly Sins?" Chloe asked making Lionel raise his eyebrow.

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

After explaining to he parents that they had to go find Chloe and Lex and that he would explain more later, Clark was about to get into Lois' car when she interrupted him, "Stop, Smallville!"

"What?"

"We don't have time. It could be too late by the time we drive all the way over to Luthorcorp."

"So, what do you suggest Lois?" Clark inquired confused, before Lois jumped into his arms. "Let's take the Smallville express," she smirked at him.

Clark smiled back then super sped off into a jump and suddenly they were flying, "Hey, it worked! I'm flying again!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I only flew once before. When I meet you, but I wasn't myself."

"That explains a lot. Alright to Luthorcorp, Clark!"

"Right!"

Clark flew with Lois in the direction of Luthorcorp.

Inside the factory, Chloe was trying to explain what had happened with the sins to Lionel.

"How did this happen?" Lionel asked skeptically.

"I don't know, but this is Smallville after all. Meteor rocks aren't the only freaky things to come out of this town." Chloe reminded him. "Do you remember Nicodemus?"

"Good Point Ms. Sullivan."

Before they could do anything, Lex appeared out of no where holding a gun and looking very angry.

"Dad… Chloe… What are you two doing here… together?"

"Lex… calm down. Everything is okay now," Chloe said calmingly trying to approach him. "Give me the gun Lex"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lex yelled nervously, pointing the gun at Lionel. "Dad I see you're still trying to manipulate people."

"Lex… Son… Give me the gun!"

"You never loved me, isn't true Dad?"

"Son, that's not true," Lionel protested. "You're my son. Blood of my blood."

"So, say it!" Lex yelled again.

"Say what?"

"Say, you love me!"

"I… I…"

"Why is so difficult Dad? Did you not say you loved me?" Lex asked, angry with Lionel.

"I love you, Lex," Lionel finally said.

"You took too long," Lex said before pulling the trigger. "Good bye Dad!"

"Lex, no!" Chloe putting herself in front of Lionel, as the bullet hit her in the chest.

"Chloe!" Lex yelled as Chloe fell to the floor. "Oh my God. What I done?"

Lex felt something slam into his body as the sin left him.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" he asked as he put her head in his lap. "Chloe, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Chloe opened her eyes and smiled. "But I can't say the same about my palm pilot." She took her palm pilot out of her coat pocket. The bullet had embedded itself into the plastic.

"Lex?" Clark and Lois arrived. "We heard a shot."

"We're okay now, guys," Chloe explained trying to get up. "Lex is free of his sin too."

"We have to take you to the hospital, Chloe," Lex said helping her up.

"I'm fine!"

"Even so… better safe than sorry little cousin," Lois smiled helping Chloe to walk.

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Smallville Medical Center_

Chloe was bandaged up although she was told she'd be okay in a few days.

"I'm really sorry Chloe, to put you in the middle of all this."

"That's okay, Lex. I'm just glad it's all over."

"Yeah, me too."

"Guys, it's not over!" Lois called to their attention. "We forgot about Lana. She's still infected."

_Metropolis, Met U_

Chloe opens the door to her dorm, Lois, Clark, and Lex following closely behind her. Lana was sleeping but the room was a total mess, with food and clothes everywhere. "Yeah, I think we can safely say Ms. Lazy is still infected," Lois pointed out.

"Lana… wake up!" Clark said giving Lana a firm shake.

"Go away!" she complained pulling the blankets up to her chin. "I'm too tired!"

"Lana… It's me.. Clark!" Lana opened her eyes. When she noticed that Chloe was injured, she sat up. "Guys? What happened? Are you okay, Chloe?" she inquired worriedly, as she felt something slam into her as her sin released her.

"Clark… what happened?"

"It's a long story Lana, but now it's finally over!" Chloe replied to Lana who looked confused.

When Lex and Chloe left, Lois glanced at Clark out of the corner of her eye. Clark smiled back. "I have to go too. It was a long weekend! I'll see you at home, Smallville. Bye Lana!"

When Lois left, Clark looked at Lana seriously, "Lana… we need to talk!"

**Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday, Chloe was working on a story for the Daily Planet when she received a delivery. She opened the package and to her surprise, she opened the box to find a new palm pilot with a card from Lex. "Thanks for saving me yesterday. Come see me when you have time. L.L."

Later at Luthorcorp, Chloe walked into Lex's office.

"Chloe, I'm glad to see you!" Lex smiled. "How's the arm?"

"Still bruised but it's gonna be fine in a couple of days. Thanks for the present by the away. Which reminds me, I have owe you some money."

"For what?"

"For the clothes I made you buy for me. I'm going to return them tomorrow, so I'll have your money then."

"Don't be silly, Chloe. I won't accept it! They were a gift for me."

"Thanks," Chloe grinned at him a little embarrassed. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I still have some time before I have to go back to the Planet. Do you want to share a piece of chocolate cake?"

"I would love to," Lex smirked at her as they walk to the door.

**Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

At Central Kansas, Clark gave Milton Fine his paper about the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Very impressive, Clark."

"Thanks, I did a little research on the subject."

"Well, I'm impressed, congratulations."

"Professor, Can I ask you something?" Clark asked curiously.

"Sure, Clark. What is it?"

"Do you still have the Seven Deadly Sins box?"

"Not anymore. I had to return it a little earlier than expected. They needed the box for a new exhibition in New York. Why?"

"Did you lend it to anyone over the weekend?"

"No, why?"

Clark looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged it off and smiled at him, "No reason. Thanks Professor."

After Clark left, Milton looked at the box with the Seven Deadly Sins and smiled "You're more naïve than I thought, Kal-El."

Back at the Talon, Lois was cleaning up when Clark arrived with a pizza.

"So?" Lois inquired anxiously.

"I got an A!"

"I knew it! After this weekend, there was no way you could have gotten any other grade!" she said jumping into his arms and kissing him. "What about Lana?"

"It's over. I finally realized you're the only woman for me, Lois Lane."

"I'm still not sure if you're the man for me, Kent," she teased.

"Hey!"

"Sure you can fly and have all these amazing powers, but you need to grown up. I don't want a boy whining about his ex all the time."

"Hey, it's over okay? I broke up with Lana, remember? I did it because of you, Lois."

"Okay, I'll stop to torturing you… for now," Lois said noticing the pizza box on the table. "I'm starving. Did you rent a movie like I asked you?"

"Yes."

"Which movie did you get?" Lois inquired curiously as Clark handed her the DVD.

"Seven," he smiled naughtily, making Lois chuckle.

**The End**


End file.
